


【双王】炖肉三十题

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 炖肉三十题食用说明：1.双王属于彼此，不逆不拆。ooc有，如有不适请点逃生小红叉。2.私心设定压/制力量的具体方法是h...原理是利/用射/精来释放积压过多或者暴走的部分，然后用相克属性的体/液来抑制力量（一本正经地胡说）...3.部分梗借鉴于@敬太太的图。太太请多多创作造福社/会！！4.三十题题目取自百度贴吧，知道原作者的话请告知，会补上。谢谢www5.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！6.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！7.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！





	【双王】炖肉三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 炖肉三十题  
> 　食用说明：
> 
> 　　1.双王属于彼此，不逆不拆。ooc有，如有不适请点逃生小红叉。
> 
> 　　2.私心设定压/制力量的具体方法是h...原理是利/用射/精来释放积压过多或者暴走的部分，然后用相克属性的体/液来抑制力量（一本正经地胡说）...
> 
> 　　3.部分梗借鉴于@敬太太的图。太太请多多创作造福社/会！！
> 
> 4.三十题题目取自百度贴吧，知道原作者的话请告知，会补上。谢谢www
> 
> 5.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！
> 
> 6.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！
> 
> 7.尊哥不要掉剑啊！尊哥快回来！！尊哥室长在等你啊！！！

1年龄差　

　 宗像礼司过二十一岁的生日的时候，周防尊已经三十五了。

　　 ''哦呀，野蛮人，你还能维持这个样子几年呢。''

　　 ''把还喜欢草莓牛奶的小/鬼操到射不出来，哭着求我吗？啧，把这句话留到二/十/年后吧。''

　　

2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

　　 宗像礼司的制/服是高领且覆盖全身的，这跟他根深蒂固的洁癖有关。他很庆幸这样就不会露/出痕迹了。

　　 这妄想破灭于某一天吠舞罗和scepter 4全员去泡温泉的时候，赤王的后背上被发现了暧昧的抓痕，锁骨以上的凹陷也有数枚可疑的暗红色痕迹，因为热气蒸腾而万分显眼。当被问起的时候，一向以坦率著称的王笑答:［逗小猫玩得太过分了。]

　　 看见旁边没下水的青王脖子以上卷毛以下的部位都红透了之后，所有想深究王的风/流史的人都非常默契地闭紧了嘴。

　　

3 蒙眼

　　 ''宗像，我的力量在失控。所以我们得多做几次。''来自周防尊的性/感低音炮。

　　 ''你..唔...先把我眼睛解/开！''青王努力抵/抗着耳边传来的酥/麻电流。

　　 ''那可不行...''赤王灼/热的指尖抚/摸过领带下紧闭的细长双眼低笑。

　　 自从某次周防尊耍帅点烟结果不小心把自己的两根须须点着了之后，每次抱宗像的时候就总要蒙上他的眼睛。

　　 ''我知道你很喜欢看着我...不过现在...我更想让你用身/体...感受我...''在他脖子上呵着热气的赤王又开始不怀好意地挺/腰。

　　

4 捆绑

　　 scepter 4和吠舞罗难得同时地接到命令，要去驱逐一只迷途的，能够发出蛛丝的超能力者，理由是对方的衣着颜色暗示着对立的双王合/体。两位王者在对战中彼此极其熟悉，因此合作无间。往往那位超能力者刚刚侧身闪过清冷的剑光，包裹/着火焰的拳头就迎面而来，逼/迫他不得不且战且退。

　　 正当/局势正好的时候，一道诡异的蛛丝突然缠绕住了青王全身，不出片刻就开始冒出腐蚀的酸气。对方一击得手，在周防尊的怒火暴走之前就几个跳跃迅速远遁。赤王只能黑着脸打算使用/力量烧断那些蛛丝。然而他很快发现它们只是腐蚀了宗像的衣服，接/触皮肤的时候就像普通的银绳一样。而且，对方显然是此道高手，还特别贴心地绑成了龟甲缚。青王蕴含强悍力量的流畅肌肉线条就这样被表现出了矜持的性/感。

　　 因为刚刚的激烈战斗而热血沸腾且魔力波动强烈的王舔/了舔下唇，完全放弃了忍耐。

　　 于是，当赤王终于吃饱喝足满意地把蛛丝烧断的时候，青王已经情迷意乱，被烫得呜咽不止了。

　　

5 射在任意一方的任意部位

赤王之所以被称为野蛮人，很大程度是因为他肆意且常常无视礼教。

　　 比如说闯入正在沐浴的青王的浴/室，趁对方毫无防备把他压/制在洗手台上就做。

　　 比如说做完之后抽/出来射在了青之王曲线优美的腰背脊椎上。

　　 青之王/还没来得及感受那些液/体，就被/逼得攀上高/潮，忍不住向后微微挺/腰，脖颈高昂如天鹅起舞。周防尊把手里的精/液一并洒在他背脊上，与自己的体/液混合，欣赏着它们随着那凹陷向下缓缓流动，最终自股缝滴落的美景。

　　 而青王在高/潮的余韵里忍受液/体与敏/感的皮肤摩擦，还有赤王热/烫的呼吸和性/器接/触，全身细细颤/抖，不住喘息。 

　　

6 不碰性/器官就射

　　其实出云麻麻灌醉青王真的只是一片好意。在他摔碎鸡尾酒杯打湿/了制/服之后让他穿上脱衣舞娘的蕾丝和黑长袜也只是想增添点情/趣。真的！

　　 而赤王也如他所愿被又诱/惑又放/荡还无师自通学会了贴身热舞的醉汉青王挑/拨得青筋直冒，恨不得把对方摁住了就在舞池里操。

　　 就算在抱着浑身发烫的宗像上楼的时候，他还在毫无危/机意识地用胯部摩擦周防尊，水雾朦胧的眼睛半眯着，在他脸上无意识地舔蹭。于是当赤王终于没有了阻碍的时候，他几乎是用烧的来让青王赤/裸。而酒醉的对方虽然反应迟钝，却出乎意料地合作，自己主动拉下了他的拉链。

　　 赤之王发出了野兽扑食前兴/奋的低吼，正准备一鼓作气攻城掠地，被摆成兽类交/合那种跪伏姿/势的青之王回过头来索取亲/吻，一边后退用湿/润的穴/口顶/住进攻者的头部，一边在周防尊耳边低哑地说了三个字，其中一个以''L''开头。

　　 赤王身/体里熊熊燃/烧的火焰这一刻''轰''地一声蹿过了头顶，在他能够采取任何有效的抵/抗措施之前淹没了他的天灵盖。青之王正对他的逗留感到疑惑，迷糊中感受到了穴/口被一股热流烫慰着，他伸出手来，沾染上了黏/稠的白液。即使是在熏然的状态，也足以让他震/惊地睁大了眼睛。还没来得及发问，一具强壮的身/体就压了上来，同时堵住了他上下两张嘴。

　　 第二天，宗像礼司看着对面那位王/权者恼怒的脸，大略回忆了一下前一个晚上的状况，腹黑开始抬头：''哦呀，您真的不需要医生么？这，''意有所指地瞄向周防尊下腹，''可是很严重的问题呢，赤王阁下？''

　　 在场的人都觉得赤之王金色的眼眸骤然燃/烧了起来。淡岛副长非常淡定地开始准备室长的请假书。出云则张罗着一个隔音良好且床具坚固的房间。

　　

7 dirty talk

　　 尊贵优雅的青之王在床/上喜欢被以粗俗的语言称呼。这个结论是在不久前一次和谐的力量压/制仪式中，赤王叫了他''淫/荡室长''之后一边享受着不堪忍受的呜咽和紧紧收缩包裹的甬道一边得出的。

　　 而在认识赤王之前，青王从来没有想过''淫/荡''''放浪''''饥/渴''''欲求不满''''骚/货''''荡/妇''''发/春''等等等等的词会与他有一星半点的关系。更没有想到这些词从平时沉默寡言的周防尊口/中说出来竟然如此具有挑/逗性，能让他全身着火。

　　

8 水仙（doppelganger）

　　 青之王之前一直习惯抱着自己的等身抱枕睡觉。他将每天早晨起床第一个看见的就是自己的脸称为''被自己帅醒''。但是自从赤之王和他在他的床/上滚了一次以后，他果断遗弃了这种习惯。

　　 没办法，被从身后干进来，脸被压在自己制/服裤子和上衣交接处也就算了，对方还一直在耳边念''scepter 4的室长大人魅力真大啊，连自己都勾引了。''''你真的很喜欢自己啊，舔自己的东西都能硬成这样吗？不如自己跟自己做算了吧，嗯？''而他混沌一片的思维被诱哄着，真的想像出了制/服整齐无暇，带着眼镜显得贵气逼人的自己解/开皮/带，从身后用/力顶撞进来... ...简直人生噩梦！

　　

9 暴/露/偷/窥

　　 自从知道赤之王最近力量被压/制得太过而在某次战斗中受伤之后，青王就无法抑制自己的担心。他在赤王的房间里隐秘地安满了监/视器，每八个小时传回来一组照片，全都储存在他放在桌子上方便随时查阅的相机里。

　　 这导致某一天青王回到办公室的时候，发现自己的墙壁照例倒塌了一大片，而赤王正饶有趣味地翻/动着他的相机，还有闲情回头冲他微笑：''嗨，偷/窥狂先生。''

　　 青之王为自己的不谨慎气恼地咬住下唇，红着脸将视线移向别处，假装什么都没有发生。他很快/感觉到热力的逼近，然后自己的唇/舌就被凶狠地掠夺了。他被摁着后脑无法后退，只能皱着眉闭著眼睛，努力从唾液交换和吮/吸中挣脱出来大口喘息。

　　 赤王与他的距离近得让人难以忍受，手上还晃着那个罪恶的相机。宗像礼司平息着呼吸，刚打算开口，就被耳廓上湿/热的触感惊了一跳。周防尊舔/着他的耳朵，任由他下意识缩回脸侧过头承受着，视线胶着在他从刚才开始就维持着通红的脸上。

　　 ''既然你喜欢偷/窥，''赤之王的声音出人意料地温柔，''那我很乐意当你的暴/露狂，宗像。''

　　 

10 第一次

　　 其实，在赤王看来，当宗像被问到"你愿不愿意做赤之王的力量压/制者和监/管者，防止他的暴走，平息他的愤怒，安抚他，陪伴他，不到最后一刻绝对不放弃他？''而他回答了''好的''的时候，就跟普通的新娘在婚礼上回答''我愿意''完全一致。

　　 被这想像取/悦了的王在被青王称为''第一次力量压/制仪式''，而他更喜欢叫做''洞房''的时候身/体力行地表达了他的高兴。

　　 ''呜...呜呃...不...不行...太大了...混/蛋...赤之王...好/痛....''

　　 ''呵呵，scepter 4的室长原来这么怕痛啊...还是处？放松，留着力气待会夹吧。''

　　 ''哈啊...啊...不要...不要碰那里呜...！周防...啊...好...好烫...！嗯...！''

　　 ''乖...宗像，再抬高一点...是这里么？让你这么舒服？''

　　 ''嗯啊...尊...尊！再...再摸/摸那里...呜呜好深啊...哈啊...''

　　 ''礼司，来，自己动...对，就是这样，起落的时候也要扭/腰...该死，我忍不住了！''

　　 ''呜啊啊啊...！好/棒...好大啊...呜啊...要坏掉了...！太多了...老...老公...让我射...！''

　　 ''宝贝儿，这就...射给你！唔...你真棒...''

　　 总之，赤王先生在与青王的初/夜里就达成了混/蛋－尊称－全名－单字－老公的进化，可喜可贺（？）

　　   
11 多攻一受

青之王宗像礼司阁下大学/生活一天的行程表如下：

　　 7:00 起床练习剑道

　　 8:00 预习，策划社团septer 4行动和泡牛奶浴

　　 8:50 叫醒周防x2，分别前往教室

　　 9:00－12:00 认真听课，忍受周防尊（兄）的骚扰，间隔性拍醒周防。

　　 12:00-1:00 午餐，视情况是否来一发

　　 1:00-2:00 做周防午睡的靠枕，处理公/务

　　 2:00-6:00 认真听课，忍受周防尊（兄）的骚扰，间隔性拍醒周防。

　　 6:00-7:00 从高中接回周防尊（弟），做饭，忍受周防x2的骚扰。如果被枕在肩上睡着就摔到地上去

　　 7:00-8:00 用餐及饭后休息时间

　　 8:00－10:00 辅导周防尊（弟）的功课，忍受周防x2的骚扰。

　　 10:00-？ 单人h，双人h，年上h，年下h，羞耻play，3/Р.etc

　　 ？－7:00 像火腿一样被周防x2夹在中间睡觉

　　 

　　 

12 骑乘

　　鉴于青之王/平日几乎毫无掩藏的骄傲，骑乘其实是双王最常用的体/位了。

　　周防尊有点走神。啊，最刺/激的是那一次，他把剑捅/进了我胸口。就算没有死掉，达摩克利斯之剑也最终恢复稳定了，相克属性还是造成了伤害与虚弱。那时候就是这样，没有哭也没有拥/抱，宗像把剑插在我脸旁边，右手扶着剑把，左手按着我的肩膀，整个人都压着好重，不过也因此让后面吞的更深了。大量失血的晕眩和高/潮感叠加，真是奇特的经历啊。

　　 唔。赤王懒洋洋地想。早知道就不说那样的话当遗言了。亏了。

　　 ''真麻烦。''似真似假地咕哝着抱怨，赤之王用/力扣住了青王的腰，迫使他无法再保持之前不轻不重的力度，只能一口气坐到根/部。青王难耐地哼出声来。''补偿我，宗像。''

13 漫长的前/戏（就是不上）

　　 ''够...够了...周防...！''宗像难以忍受地动脚踢向蹲在办公桌下的赤王。

　　 天知道这家伙今天又犯什么病了。早晨刚刚进行过一场激烈的晨起运/动，来到办公室之后他却又不愿意回吠舞罗，反而趁着没有人的时候上/下/其/手地戏/弄他，变着手法挑/拨他的性/感带整整一个早晨。如果说是发/泄性/欲，却又没有真枪真刀的插/入。

　　 莫非...赤之王不行了？无法抗拒对方的爱/抚，在喘息跟呻/吟的间隙青之王恶意揣测，抬起脚踢掉鞋子轻轻顶/住赤王的裤裆，用灵活的脚趾上下游走。在那个鼓/起的部位更加突出的同时他明显感觉到阴/茎上湿/热的包裹停顿了一下，然后是更加猛烈又富有技巧性的吮/吸，舔shì，吞吐，晃动。

　　 快/感的浪潮包围了清冷的王者。他的咽喉里埋藏着难以自禁的呜咽，全身紧绷---而赤王却选择在这个时候退开。

　　 ''你...继续...！''青王眼角的生理性泪水正处在将落未落之间，被漫长的玩/弄折腾得彻底没了脾气。

　　 赤之王满意地观察着他的杰作。雪白的脖颈上能被高龄制/服遮住的地方都布满了紫红色吻痕，被亲/吻咬噬揉/捏欺负遍的乳/尖在半解的衬衫下发红发硬，阴/茎高高/挺/起吐出黏/液等待爱/抚。

　　 ''请求我，宗像。''周防尊的手指停留在他脸上，另一只手却暗示性地潜伏/在宗像腰部以下腿部以上的部位。''我就满足你。''

　　 青之王不发一语，转过身去弯腰趴在宽阔的皮椅上，向着赤王的方向高高抬起屁/股。

　　 ''来操/我。''他说。

14 纹身/穿孔/等等

　　没有言语，没有泪水，属于青之王者的锋锐长剑刺穿了另一位王的心口。

　　这就是最好的印记。被恋人所射杀的标记，就算在黄/泉也不会被磨灭。胎记是上一世被杀死的标识，而这道剑伤代替了纹身刺青，变成独一无二的宣告。生生世世，轮回不休，标记不灭。

　　''宗像...''赤之王触/碰着心口上那道天生的印痕，在因为过/度劳累而沉睡过去的青王唇角落下蜻蜓点水般的宣誓之吻。

15 撸给他看

　　赤之王在自/渎。就在青王眼前。

　　他全身赤/裸/着惬意地靠坐着，任凭汗珠从坚/硬的肌肉线条上向下滑落。他的强有力的手掌握住了那根烧火棍一样的紫红肉/棒，肆意地上下撸动着摩擦，追寻极致的快乐，指尖偶尔技巧性地抠/弄马眼，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地凝视着近在眼前的宗像礼司。

　　青之王被绳索吊起双臂，双/腿被从两边伸出的绳子分开，全身赤/裸/着被大大打开供人观赏。不知道什么时候他的眼镜被取掉了，显得魅惑且无害。他的眼神直勾勾地盯着周防尊那根散发着强烈侵略性气息的性/器，无意识地半张/开嘴喘息，舌/头舔过干燥的下唇。

　　周防尊的唇角勾起轻微的弧度。他从青王/平素清贵漠然的神情里读出了渴求和需要。禁欲的王终究在猛烈的荷尔蒙侵袭和眼前诱/惑意味强烈的画面里为情所扰。而那样清冷的人，渴望被进入的时候竟然也能诱人如斯。

　　他喜欢这样的宗像。不是尊贵的青之王，是宗像礼司，渴望着他，期待着他，为他而情/动的宗像礼司。

　　 青王属于所有人，而宗像属于他。

　　 周防尊微闭上眼，加快了手里的动作。快/感随着摩擦迅速积累，白光在爆发，他若有似无地闻到了宗像身/体里散发出来的清甜气味，让精/液难以控/制地争先恐后从竖/立的阴/茎里喷/射。他的身/体像一支拉满的弓一样划出优美的弧度，随后再次落回身后的软垫里。

　　 青之王从来不知道，原来看着自己喜欢的人在眼前得到快乐是这么令人感到愉悦和满足的事情。尤其是知道这高/潮因自己而起。

　　 怪不得周防总是喜欢看我自己做。他想。

　　 下次就答应他好了。

　　 

16 强/迫/半强/迫性/行/为

　　 监狱，镣/铐，粗糙的地面，密闭，被锁住的赤王，出来后神色不愉的青王，浓烈的荷尔蒙遗留。

　　 将这些关键词拼接在一起，每个人都开始了然地''哦－－''

　　 这认知误解让青之王很不爽。天知道他只是进入/监狱让赤王那个长满了肌肉的大脑和监狱地面做了些亲/密接/触，并且因为对方死不悔改不收敛力量造成的后果而小小地发了下火，而已。

　　 可是很不幸，铺天盖地的同人呼声淹没了他的澄清。宗像礼司皱着眉头浏览电脑上的图片，无意识地捏爆了手里的拼图。

　　 等到例行去查探监狱里那团火焰的时候，青王看着对方就算被束/缚着依旧不以为意的表情，还有形成强烈反差的，被黑铁镣/铐死死捆绑住的结实肉/体，突然不知怎么地觉得喉/咙有点干。白天看到的画面控/制不住开始跑马。

　　 ''呵。''恍惚间，周防尊轻/松震碎了手铐，拉过残余的铁链部分绑住了青之王的手臂，用身/体作为最牢固的束缚压/制住他的反/抗，不容拒绝地把手伸向他两/腿之间......

　　 

17 非插/入式性/行/为

　　赤之王有时候会突然回味起两个人第一次的擦枪走火。

　　好吧，青之王虽然在放开之后确实是个坦率的家伙，但一开始还是因为家教严谨而超级矜持的。他们两个的第一次是在高中里。散课后无人的更/衣室，青之王难掩青涩地默许了赤王侵略的举动。

　　不过男性唯一可以用来接纳的入口和周防尊引以为豪的，十六岁就已经超越大部分成年人的性/器相比，尺寸不太相符合的样子。最后为了不让这场突如其来的发/情变成一场强/奸，双方各退一步，改用结实细腻的大/腿/根/部皮肤来取/悦滚/烫的肉/棒。

　　 事实证明，即使没有正式插/入那依然是一场美好的性/事。寂静密闭的空间里交错着两个人情/动的喘息，青春的荷尔蒙肆无忌惮地散发，年轻的身/体优美的腰背臀/部曲线，还有阴/茎和大/腿摩擦遗留下的红痕跟后来被洒在上面的白/浊精/液...啧，好久没见过宗像那种样子了。

　　 赤之王决定今/晚要再跟那个没有自觉的家伙重新演练一遍曾经的美好回忆。

18 拒绝高/潮

　　太醉心于公/务的青之王病倒了。

　　长/期注射营养液导致血液成分紊乱。

长/期饮食不规律导致胃酸分/泌紊乱以及贫血。

连续性熬夜以及神/经过/度紧绷导致心律失调和偏头痛。

　　理所当然地，看到诊断书的赤之王黑着脸把那一摞厚纸统统烧掉了，然后残/暴地把医护人员和担忧的septer 4成员全体锁在门外。

　　在赤王简单粗/暴的思维里，生病＝发烧＝需要出汗。他看着病床/上紧闭着眼睛满脸疲惫被白被单衬托得有点脆弱的宗像礼司，毫无迟疑地俯下/身用特有绝技帮助他发汗。

　　 当然了，赤之王牢牢记着化验单上的警告。为了不让贫血的人身/体更加虚/脱，他果断地动手阻止对方泻/出阳气，青之王的命令祈求讨好威胁统统无济于事。

　　 在两小时的甜/蜜折磨并迅速沉入黑甜乡之后，青王奇迹般地病退如山倒，第二天就恢复健康。

　　 当他征得离开病床的同意之后，第一件事就是咬着牙摁住赤王，然后以一往无前的气势狠狠往下坐。直到因为连续高/潮而累瘫才收手。

　　

19 电/话性/爱

　　''宗像，赶快回来。我想/操/你了。''

　　''赤王阁下，请不要半夜打这种骚扰电/话，否则我回去后将提交正式申请以妨碍公/务罪将你...唔！''从电/话里隐约传来哧噜哧噜的水声，已经足够让他猜测到对方在做什么好事。好像有温度在升高的错觉。

　　''我快忍不住了...啧，宗像，喂饱我本来就是你的职责吧？快叫！''赤王倚靠在浴/室冰冷的瓷砖强上，右手不间断地为自己纾解，紧盯着面前镜子的兽/性金瞳里满满都是渴望。

　　 身/体上好像还遗留着拥/抱某个人的时候微凉但滑腻的皮肤触感。

　　 连空气都能够点燃身/体里的火焰。

　　''嗯...嗯...嗯啊...周防...！''

　　''呼...礼司...''

20 占有欲

　　周防：

　　能够压/制我力量的，能够与我并驾齐驱的，能够成为我对手与同伴的，在这世上也就一个人而已。

　　不会被暴走的火焰焚烧殆尽的瑰宝，必须为我所有。

　　呻/吟，高/潮，快乐，痛苦，从卷毛到脚踝，全都属于我。

　　宗像，你被礼数束缚而无法达成的愿望，我帮你做。你因为责任限/制而无法拥有的自/由，我帮你得到。

　　由我来实现你所有幻想，满足你所有欲/望。

　　宗像：

　　哼，那头狮子已经被我圈养了。

　　从今天开始，只有我才能杀死他！

 

21 权力对调

自愿走进监狱的时候，青之王几乎能确信他看见双手插在口袋里闲散地堵着囚/室门的赤之王脸上扬起嘲讽的笑意。

　 于是再也忍耐不住的青王挂着虚假的笑冷冷开口：''哦呀，阁下，那我就单刀直入地说了，不知道能不能麻烦您离开我的视线呢？与您共同呼吸的每一口空气都充满了让我作呕的味道呢。''

　 不过话刚一出口他就有点后悔了。毕竟现在是他违背了守则而自愿入/狱，而周防尊正好是负责监/管他的人，想趁机做点什么实在再容易不过了。

　 果然，周防尊闻言有趣地挑了挑眉毛，慵懒地走到他面前似笑非笑地说：''宝贝儿，现在激怒我你有什么好处呢？''

　 ''周防尊...你...''话音被周防尊捏着他下巴吻上来的动作打断。宗像恼怒非常地想要后退或反/抗，但偏偏他已经自己戴上了镣/铐，此刻动弹不得，被夹在周防与墙壁之前承受这个肆意的亲/吻。

　　''宗像，''亲/吻后的缺氧带来的茫然里他听见周防脱掉衣物的悉率声混杂着调笑，''被我关起来的感觉如何？'' 　　 

　　22 鞭打/拍打

　　 其实作为真－鬼畜女王，宗像礼司抽得一手好鞭/子。他要是想，抽得犯人五体投地打滚求饶呜呼哀哉也就是分分钟的事儿。

　　 不过不知道为什么，跟周防尊在一起之后他觉得偶尔被抽抽也算挺有情/趣的。而且不同于周防那种皮糙肉厚吻痕都不大看的出来的体/质，宗像被制/服遮盖的雪白皮肤让身上的鞭痕会显得特别有视觉系的凌/虐诱/惑感。

　　 据说超级抖s的内心深处都藏着一个超级抖m，挥鞭/子的时候其实希望有一天自己也能这么被抽呢。

　　 虽然当事人总是单方面否认，但...每一次被抽完之后周防都会俯下/身给他一个不同于他们平日撕咬一样接/吻的，充满安抚性质的温柔的吻。这种鞭打完之后的给颗糖果的战术在青之王身上屡试不爽。

　　 

23 rimming

　　 ''周防...呃不行...别...别舔那里....啊...脏......''青之王颤/抖着面朝下伏/在雪白床单上，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，后/穴也颤/抖着收缩抗拒赤之王开拓的手指。

　　 ''啧，宗像，''周防尊丝毫不以为意，双手轻/松掰/开他的双/臀，仔细地视奸那个紧张兮兮的妖/艳小/穴。在低下头去用舌/尖触上它之前，还抓着青王的手摁在自己牛仔裤鼓/胀的裆/部，调侃他：''你连这里都吃的下去，还怕舌/头？嗯？''

　　 ''呜...痒...阿哈......周，周防...''青王能够忍受极刑的痛苦，却不能忍耐那个柔/软的小/穴被湿/热的软物舔shì的麻痒感觉。周防的动作此时给予他的是一种与平时性/器抽/插穿刺时截然不同的快/感。

　　 湿/软的舌/尖有先试探地触/碰紧闭的小口，在它周围的嫩/肉舔上一圈尝尝味道之后才开始正式深入。灵活的舌叶，略微粗糙的味蕾跟轻/咬臀/瓣的牙齿简直就要让肠道酥/麻到难以忍受的地步--被一点点舔过不规则的温/软皱褶的感觉，肠液被吮/吸的感觉，还有舔/吻时可以发出的啧啧有声的湿/润水声，无一不把青之王的理智推向悬崖。

　　 不可以...再这样下去一定会舒服到坏掉...被刺/激过/度的青王下意识扭/动着腰部想要拒绝跟逃离这种甜/蜜的折磨，却被赤王牢牢困住，被/迫继续被津津有味地享用... ...

24 小空间内/暗处性/爱

　　借@敬太太 一张图里的梗，侵删。

　　''室长...？诶，出去了吗？门都没关...''淡岛疑惑地再看一眼大门敞开里面却空无一人的办公室，犹豫了一下，还是转头去找伏见君了。

　　 殊不知他的离开让两个人都暗暗松了口气。

　　 就在宗像礼司宽大又舒适的高背皮椅后方，阴影笼罩下两个人正在肢/体交/缠着。

　　 青之王以骑乘的姿/势跪坐在赤王身上，全身近乎赤/裸，下/身贪婪地吞咽着赤王的阴/茎；赤之王背靠椅子，懒散地享受着性/爱，不时在青王快要被捣弄得失声呻/吟的时候掐住他的下巴与他接/吻，借由唇/舌相接融化掉甜腻的喊叫。

　　 因为担心被人发现，宗像不得不努力动作着取/悦身/体里那根坚/挺的肉/棒，间隔性收缩后/穴，试图让它赶快射/精结束这场令人心跳加速的性/爱。同时，他还必须捂住自己的嘴巴，不能发出一星半点可能让过来查看的下属怀疑的声音。

　　 偏偏周防尊好像一点也不知道他的辛苦，还扣住他的腰自下往上大力穿刺，仗着阴影遮蔽而肆无忌惮地亵玩他的身/体，利/用后/穴因紧张而自发的收缩攫取无上快/感。

　　 直到宗像礼司因为这既焦虑又刺/激的性/事而眼角通红几近落泪，周防尊才烦躁地叹了口气，手指以不相称的温柔帮他抹掉泪珠，狠狠吻住他的同时突然一阵剧烈抽/插，直接让两个人一起射/精。

　　 

25 面对镜子做/爱

　　两个人同/居之后，曾经试过结伴出去买衣服。

　　万年穿正装制/服的宗像礼司被周防尊不耐烦地扔了一件帽t跟一条窄版牛仔裤。怀着无奈的心情换上之后，还没等自己从骤然年轻了好几岁一样的惊讶感缓过神来，试衣间的帘子就被外边早就等得失去耐心的人一把拉开。

　　 周防尊看见宗像的装扮，视线在他被没被衣服遮住的精瘦腰线和牛仔裤勾勒出的翘/臀上毫不保留地打了个转，''啧''地一声把宗像再次推进房间里，面对着镜子，顺手把帘子拉回原位，就开始脱他刚刚换上的衣服。 

　　 宗像''唔''的一声就被周防亲了个正着，晕乎乎地也不想反/抗，就任由他脱掉了送给自己的休闲服。两个人面对着镜子都备感新奇，干脆先分别用煽情至极的抚/摸撸动跟亲/吻让彼此都射过一次，然后才开始正戏。

　　 做完之后，周防看着被射满了白液的衣服和因为呼吸热气而雾气朦胧的镜子，还有皱起眉头思考该怎么处理善后的青王，餍足地舔舔嘴唇，觉得家里舔面全身镜也是个不赖的选择。

　　 而在下一个周一，septer 4就又收到了一份关于毁坏公物扰乱平民正常生活的投诉。比较新奇的是，这篇没有具名的索赔信似乎同时针对两个组/织的最高领/导人。

26 使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具（或同时）

　　青之王常常会产生自己其实是在养一只大型宠物的错觉。

　　有一次他给周防尊戴上特制项圈，头上顶着耳朵，下/身是连着仿真尾巴的丁/字/裤，感觉活脱脱就是一只狮子拟人之类的大型猛兽。

　　 作为回报，赤王则选择让宗像戴上眼罩，同时用手铐把他铐到床头，还嫌他话多又加了一个小号口球，又舔又咬又吸把他身上啃了一遍又一遍，直到所有敏/感/带几乎都不满了凌/乱的吻痕咬痕，才终于在青王不安的挣动中挺/腰进入。

　　 看见冷静强悍的恋人在身下绽放出无与伦比的美态，而且全身都是自己留下的标记跟气味，年轻雄狮的尾巴都高兴得快要摇断了。

27 支配/服/从关系

　　

28 “现在就做”

　　''周防...?''被突兀从后方拥/抱住的宗像连锅铲都没来得及放下，只能有点诧异地侧头向赤王投去一瞥。

　　''宗像... ...''周防鼻翼翁动，把脸从后埋在宗像修/长白/皙的脖窝里，不知道是在嗅食物的香气还是青王自带的冷香。''我们做吧。''

　　 ''等...唔...等一下...笨/蛋...停下......喂...！说了还没洗澡...哈啊...而且...这里是...厨房...啊！''就像刻意不想给宗像拒绝的机会一样，周防尊的双手轻车熟路地从居家服和围裙下方潜入，一路上攀到胸膛上点缀的两颗柔/软乳/头上，力度强劲但不粗/暴地用两根手指夹/住它们揉/弄起来，胯部也不怀好意地一下一下前定，让鼓/胀的裤裆暗示性跟宗像的臀/缝摩擦，成功在极短时间内就让他酥/软得只能向后倚靠在他怀里，如果不是强大的意志力可能连话都要说不出来了。

　　 ''不管了，现在就做吧。''周防含/着宗像的耳/垂，含糊不清地说。他也不知道为什么，一回来看见宗像那么自觉地像挥舞佩剑''天狼星''一样挥舞着锅铲，就感觉他好像特别可口的样子，想要进入他身/体的欲/望就连再多一秒钟也忍不了。

　　 果然宗像也从来不会拒绝对他的投喂，反而像是相当享受他的需索。只是象征性地抵/抗了一下，就语调轻快地说：''哦呀，您果然是经不起引/诱的家伙。''但身/体却早已经自发地配合起来。

　　 

29 使用枪/械/刀具

　　周防尊并不是很喜欢使用武/器。他更倾向于用拳头打别人脸。

　　宗像礼司则有着非常高超的剑术技巧，其佩剑''天狼星''能够最大限度发挥出他的战力。

　　然而在床/上，''天狼星''也同样能成为出色的情/趣玩具。

　　比如，精细地控/制手腕力量，用剑尖割破某人的衬衫，但却绝不会流/血，只会留下暧昧的清凉痕迹。

　　比如，如果对插/入的速度不够满意，或者深度角度不到位，就可以随手抓起剑柄，顶在对方的咽喉上冷笑说：''请阁下认真一点，不然现在就宰了您。''

　　又比如......

　　总之这柄剑确实默默无闻地为和谐床/上运/动做出了卓越的贡献。

　　只要9⑨8，室长佩剑带回家，你，值得拥有！（此处应有掌声

30 任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等）

架空世界，遍地是bug请不要认真w

　　天使聚居的上界，人类生活的人间跟恶/魔存活的下界都听说了这个消息---homra氏族的恶/魔王周防尊将与魅魔女王宗像礼司结婚啦！

　　据说这位魅魔女王其实是雄性！只是有着比女性还美艳的美貌！

　　据说双方氏族为了争夺这次婚礼的伴娘/郎而展开了惊天动地的决斗！

　　据说到时候连恶/魔族的领/袖国常路大觉大人都会参加！上界那些连名字也不能提起的大人们也会到场!

　　下界居民a：噢噢噢两位大人终于去结婚了吗！点三十二个赞啊！

　　下界居民b：请不要大意地生出优秀的后代来吧！性/福美满什么必须有！

　　下界居民c：哎呀婚礼应该准备什么礼物呢好苦恼啊---

　　人间妹子a：这个时候奏应该刷一发yoooooo~

　　人间妹子b：啊啊好可惜不知道他们度蜜月会不会来人间界！谁的下界签证还有效啊求现场照！求同人！

　　人间妹子c：两只都好/棒prprpr魔王x魅魔这设定超带啊窝又相信爱情啦2333333

上界天使a：什么！恶/魔王要和魅魔联姻？他们打算干什么！讽刺亚当和夏娃吗！一定要查清楚！

　　上界天使b：必须派人去参加！必须送珍贵的礼物！绝对不能被那些低等魔族比下去啦！

　　 上界天使c：可恶明明是魔族竟然长得这么好！天使都想要转职了好吗！

　　 总之，在接受了来自各/界各色人/士的祝福，围观，羡慕嫉妒恨以及求婚经验的询问之后，周防尊和宗像礼司结婚了。

　　 ''你愿意做赤之王妃吗？''

　　 ''那您愿意做青之王妃吗？''

　　 ''我愿意。''

　　 ''我也愿意。''

　　 ''宗像，这可是你说的。''

　　 ''啧，先喂饱我再说吧，野蛮人。''

　　 围观群众纷纷表示：卧/槽/你们再不结婚让我们情！何！以！堪！

　　


End file.
